


The Black King with Demon eyes and the White knight who tried

by paranormalDramatic



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, just this is old, like they die and once the king dies time restarts and they are alive again, ok So there IS character death but it is chess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said a chess board would be cursed. It is stupid and horrible because death and fate need to play this stupid game and now Jack is replacing some night that couldn't keep it in his pants for the enemy lovely just FANTASTIC.....<br/>Jack was so dead....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ending to begining

Glistening White armour shine in the moon light.

A knight.

The blue frosted cape bellowed as he looked down at the battle feild.

Bitter smiles were all on his face now, blue eyes watched the kingdom prepare for war…

 _Again_.

Always…. has been too long…..

something in his mind told him there was something wrong. Something always told him there was a different feel in the air, why things were so different and yet the same.

He figured it out… he seemed to be the only one not affected by this new resolve.

And he was tired.

Tired of  _his_ blood always being spilt on the knights armor. Tired of the blood always painting the feild. Tired of the iron ran through him. Tired of sitting and waiting for the restart, to open his eyes and see he was back at square one.

Tired that even in heavenly sleep he would never see the other, because his death or North’s restarted it all.

Wiped the world clean. 

And as the knight leaned back and stared at the moon he walked off the edge.

Done with it all.

Hoping it would all end.

Then Brown eyes snapped open and a baby cried.

~

Seventeen years later lead to this.

Jack found himself in a predicament. 

A large predicament and he had himself wondering up of everything that was going on how he got himself into this mess. 

You see Jack was an adventureous boy a smile that seeked attention and legs that carried him for miles. back tracking.... maybe it was the anitque store that screwed him over. His sister dragged him in with a smile and ran around leaving him wondering wating for his sister to pull him to something she wanted. He sighed and watched her go, he loved her... he truely did but she always dragged him to boring places.

He had stopped to stare at a figureine set. It looked like a chess board. A cord struck at him and he was drawn to it. He carefully reached down and picked up the black king and raised an eyebrow at the young face.

Large green eyes and a straight face, regal black clothing on his body. He looked so small so cute a childish looking doll. Jack almost gushed but he was a male he didn’t gush. But most of the figures were every different looking, the queen was blond and had a spiked skirt,she is look very beautiful and had an axe in her hands, a every warrior air, all of the black pieces did. Looking over to the white side still holding the black king, the white king honestly looked like santa. He laughted and leaned into see large blue eyes, he was definatly the largest piece on the board. Like the black side all the white pieces were in regal white clothing and uniquely looking. Though the right white knight was missing. Not a piece in sight. but still, he looked to the black king with a smile.

It was still a cool looking set.

“I wouldn’t keep him  away from his kingdom young man.” Jack turned to a older looking woman. The owner of the shop. Wrinkles on her face and big white hair. A small woman too.

“what?” Jack asked looking to the elderly woman as she huffed and walked over.

“The king, his people don’t like him away.” she pointed.

“Especially the black knight.” She said picking up the knight closest to the kings spot, an intmiating figure with long black hair and sharp teeth from under a scowl. Jack noticed the knight and king had the same eyes.

“Why?” His curioustiy had him asking.

“They are brothers.” he eased the King out og his hand and place them back.

“….They are just chess pieces… I mean it is a cool set…”

“It is fate and deaths set… not that you are interested.” she scoffed moving away smacking his hands and Jack blinked.

“Woah woah wait what?”

“This chess piece has a history young man. There is a reason there is a missing knight.” Jack lloked down to the open spot between the bishop, a very pretty girl with a small smile and long blond hair, and a rook, a short golden skinned man with a sleepy smile.

“really?” he said a little interested. Hey Emma was running about he was bored a good story could be something worth listening to. The owner turned back with a raised eyebrow watching the brown haired and eyed boy staring at the king again.

“It is a cursed set… because he left.” jack looked to her with an amused smile.

“He left?”

“He was in love with the king.” That caught Jack’s attention as he looked to the white king and she clicked her tounge.

“The black king.”

“I knew that.” She rolled her eyes and walked up next to Jack staring at her set.

“They say the black side favored by death embodies the entity… The player of the black side is equip with a ruthless side, the king and knight with demon eyes, the queen with a higher death rate then a siren. The bishops are mischievous corrupt characters that only wat distruction. The other knight with red hair that will take down fate if it was the last thing she did, her own agenda. The rooks, well they tell different sides, this blond one is intellegent he knows everything, The dark haired one is a bit arrogent.” She pointed and descrided each one, “They live in the shadow of death, warriors that show no mercy, their master mind the king. The man who sees alll through the eyes of his brother and controls it.” She pointed to the white  side.

“Now the white side lives in fates good graces. The Jolly king who could take down all who confront him, the witty wicked queen-” Jack now noticed it was infact a man. “-The quick and intellegent bishops. The knight actually loves to fight the black king’s knight. these are the two pieces that are said to refuse to move away from eachother if are put near. They fight themselves and are at stand by always. Now the large rook is a powerhouse always under the kings rule, a loyal one.”

“And the little guy?”

“Oh don’t underestimate him he is just as much power house as the other.” Jack noticed the pawns were faceless.

“So the pawns?”

“They are fractions of the same army dear to many people.”

“Ok… so what about mr. no show?”

“ahhh the missing knight, yes one day he just left, he was as tricky as they came a really mischeief maker he would always be the one to get the closest to the king… it is said one day he just left…. no one knows why or how and this game was left with out the knight, at stand still until he finds his place again.”

“And you said he loved the black king?”

“As close as he got the piece refused to take the king.” She shrugged and Jack sighed.

“You make it seem like it is living thing.”

“To them? it is.” Jack tsked and rolled his eyes.

“please.” She picked up a cane from a near by display and whacked him.

“Don’t start with me young man you were the one interested!” jack yelped as Emma walked over and laughted at her brother being tormented by the woman until her eyes landed on the chess board and she smiled.

“Jack! Wouldn’t mom love that!” Emma ran over and stood near the board her little hands grasping the sole white knight. 

“emma it is incomplete…” Jack said after the woman stopped hitting him, eyeing the girl.

“-I will sell it to you cheaper.”

“What?”

“How much?”

“Well with out the knight- sixty.”

“Sixty?! No way!”

“Jack!”

“Fifty!”

“I am not paying for it!”

“Come on Jack! Please!" 

"No-.”

“Forty five and my final offer!”

“Will you stop I am not buying-.” Emma looked to him with big watery eyes and sniffled. He felt his stubborn refusion desolve at her tears and sighed.

“…Fine.” he mumbled and Emma cheered and the woman smirked.

“I will go and get the box.”

——

“I can’t believe I spent forty five dollars on this.” Jack sighed as he and Emma set it up on a small table near the front. Emma just grinned and looked at the figureines with interest. Jack was annoyed and his wallet was now lighter. So much for his paycheck. 

“All of them are so different! Don’t they look cute?” Jack picked up the black King and shrugged staring.

“I suppose.” She stood and looked over his shoulder.

“Which one is he?”

“King.”

“What? wow he is so young.” Emma said and jack handed it to her mumbling out a careful. She examined the king and blinked.

“Wait… all the black chess pieces are sort of young.” jack looked and he noticed it too. Infact the only a few white chess pieces looked like they were old. Even the king’s brother looked no older then eighteen. The rest of the court had to be in their late teens. While the white king was sporting a beard. 

“Weird.” Emma hummed and somthing in Jack struck as they put the king down.

“Emma! Jack! I am home!” Jack jumped when Emma hit him and ran to the garage door yelling for their mom. He looked back to the board and something struck again and he quickly left, a creepy feeling washed over him.

-

Even though it was incomplete his mom loved the board. jack had problems looking at it. They had dinner and watched a few of their family shows before getting settled in.

Jack really was starting to wish he stayed in bed but his heart jumped everytime he closed his eyes and a sound of metal clinging hit his ears. He sat up staring at his door before springing out and looking around. The sound of grinding metal had him creeping down the stairs a bat from his room in his hands. He looked over and around before a shadow caught his eye.

With careful steps he rounded the room and froze at the dark figure over the chess game.

“Um excuse me?” Jack frowned walking over bat rasied.

“This isn’t a public game so can i please ask you to leave before I call the cops-.” The figure swiftly turned and a gloved hand brought him down to glowing acid green eyes and the other hand swated th bat away before grabbing the other side of his face.

“Welcome back.” A soft voice whispered before bringing their lips together and the world went black.


	2. Setting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise these get longer

_The first recorded memory he had of Black king was when he became aware. When he knew the world was repeating starting again a new life. New tactics to win._

_That was when he remembered the king._

_He had been right there and was about to take the king like he was told. He had to protect His own king_

_It was his job._

_He saw the green eyes of the pinned king._

_He couldn’t do it._

_He felt he had been here before. And…._

_He took a step back._

_Green eyes more human that demon that were filled with fear and acceptance, and sadness when The white knight took down to the brown haired the king in front of him. Now where filled with confusion._

_The knight was just confused. Why did he not take the killing blow?_

_But a scream and battle cry._

_“My king!” The white knight only had a moment to look over as an axe went through his neck._

Jack yawned rubbing his eyes and found himself sitting.

Shit did he fall asleep studding again? 

He winced at the light on his face when he tried to open his eyes he moved his back shuffling to sit straighter. He paused realizing metal was clinking and the weight on him. He was able to force his eyes open and look down before letting out a loud yell. He was in armor. 

“What the- fuck where?!” 

Ok…..

One….. Why the hell was he in a forest of all things?!

Two…. Why the fuck was he in armor?!

Three… Who in the world was that guy? Jack touched his lips as he stood surprisingly easy. He looked down and knocked on the metal. 

He _knew_ he was taking to this too easy. 

Really Jack was trying hard not have a panic attack. Because out of everything that was going on a panic attack would be the least wise thing to do. Jack was a goof ball but he at least had common sense.

Something swayed in his eyes and he pulled off the gauntlets he was wearing and pulled at his hair pulling it to his face so he could try to get a better look.

“What the hell.” He looked around and found a lake. He stumbled over not use to the clunky metal on his body. He fell to his knees and looked into his reflection.  
….well….

It looked like him.

“You got to be kidding me….” Jack gapped. Brown eyes were now ice blue and brown hair was now white. His skin was also a hell of a lot paler. 

“What the hell happened to me?! Some kind of fucked up dream?!” Jack yelled gripping and pulling at his hair. Ok Panic attack at level one and slowly slipping through….

“No. But please let me help you with sleeping.” A purred voice as thick as chocolate dripped in his ears. Jack turned and yelped dodging a sword that buried itself into the ground where he originally sitting. He gave out a yell. He gulped in breath looking up to his could be killer and he froze.

A tall darker skinned man with long black hair and large green eyes, he scowled and pulled up his sword. Well Jack at least didn’t feel out of place his armor just didn’t seem as… clunky… more scale like looking dangerous almost like the- ooooooooooooooh shit.

It was the black knight from the chess game…. Down to the last detail.

“where you the- How?” jumped away when the sword came down again. “You aren’t supposed to be real!” Jack said pointing to the knight who flicked long hair out of his face and gave a dangerous grin.

“Not real? Suppose I would be heard I got a reputation of being dangerous… is that the reason you’re in our territory knight! Pick up your staff and fight!” The man roared and lunged and Jack who dodged yelling out.

“I am not a knight! Will you stop it?! I don’t even know how I got here!”  The other man growled and lunged again but another sword parried it, a knight but in grey armor, his hair was blueish grey like a rabbit’s fur.

“Urgh, Another knight.” The black knight growled. Jack hated to say it but damn it this guy was right not his knight in shining armor.

“Oi, Frostbite are you alright?” but dear god the man was Australian. What even was this world?

“Yes…. I am so scared and confused and you are my savior but yes?” Jack was still very confused, but the man was in a quick and very terrifying match with the black knight.  Curses and growls and Jack dared to think flirting as the two aimed to kill each other…. Jack knew he was useless but tried his hardest to stay out of the way… Though As Jack got a better look at the man’s face he knew with one knight of the chess game…. This was the opposing one….

It was the sole white knight.

Jack looked down at his armor and his heart froze. Oh no.

“Over here!” Loud shouts  called hack feet stamping towards them and the black knight yelled.

“Take the snow knight! This one is mine!” Reinforcements. Lovely when was theirs coming?

“Sorry gorgeous! Not today!” The grey knight yelled and pulled out an egg and threw it to the ground only for it to explode in a purple cloud and a hand grabbed the top of the chest plate and a long object was slammed in his chest as they ran.

“Don’t let them escape!” But it was too late. There was probably nothing going to stop these two from running.

“Run frost!” Jack didn’t have to listen twice and the two knights were flying through the forest. Jack was noticing he was holding a long staff but at the moment Jack was trying to keep up and finally they were in the clear.

The grey knight sighed and whacked the panting Jack in the back of the head.

“Are you even thinking?! What were you doing that far out there in the first place?” The man snapped.

“You know… I would tell you if I knew…. but a lot sort of just happened and…. I think I am going to just- yea. The ground looks nice….” With that Jack tipped to the side and passed out.

“Jack?!”

—

“What were they doing in the territory?!” A voice yelled, army men looked down to avoid the green eyes boring into them.

“W-We don’t know… Y-you’re majesty….” He sighed and rubbed his face….

“….Fine… back to your patrols.” and the men fled. The young king sighed again and turned to his thrown, though two long arms wrapped around him and a chin landed on his shoulder.

“How is my cute little brother doing?” The king smiled softly and turned hugging his brother.

“I am so glad you are ok you useless knight.” He sighed smiling up to the black haired male.

“Me too… Hiccup… there were two knights.” Hiccup sighed and nodded, the white kingdom tends to have two of them. Though he did too. He pulled back and eyed his brother… a few cuts and bruises but otherwise ok.

“I know but…. one of them the snow one… he seemed so confused even when his own came to save him.” Hiccup smirked. It was tired but he tried to be humorous.

“Maybe the white kingdom is hiring idiots.” The knight laughed and nodded.

“They must… but I request to fight the grey one…. his partner.” The king sighed and sat on his thrown before looking to similar green eyes and smiled.

“Just… don’t die… Toothless.” Toothless walked up and leaned down Kissing his brother on the forehead and smiling softly.

“As you wish…” Toothless kneeled at his feet. “My king." 


	3. Ready?

_The White knight waited before springing into action a soft movement wasn’t seen or heard. The Black king in front of him and the white knight had to confirm it after he was sure he been killed and killed the king. Once per. This was different._

_This was a course of action that had been itching the back of his head until he finally too the chance to relieve it. He had to see if this was true. He had to see if all his suspicions were correct. So when he was sure the king was alone, he wasted no time pulling out his long staff and moving forward, he was right to do so because a rook came after him, a large one with black hair and a pig’s nose. The king cried out when then white knight turned and stabbed him right through the chest, with the sharper end of his staff. The white knight turned and walked right up to the king who glared and held his ground despite having to look up at his soon-to-be killer. The white knight stopped in front of him the sharp blooded staff at the black king’s neck._

_The white knight disarmed the king and had the king throw away any weapons or defenses. The King honorably did so if not confused. So far so good. He had stared right into the kings eyes trying to figure out what he wished to know._

_Something was familiar about the boy. When green eyes landed on him again, he remembered, pain-filled eyes and the white knight briefly wondered if the rook was someone close. But the King steeled himself and opened his mouth to speak and the white knight closed his mouth before he could utter a word, he flicked the staff back onto his back and pulled the king close by his waist and the white knight watched the black king light up, more emotions flashed through the so-called demon eyes. The white knight saw it again._

_There were no demons eyes that could kill men with a single look._

_how human the boy was. Even more that. A boy. A lad, nothing but a kid. He saw dainty hands fly up and push at his armor. He was so tiny now._

_Not a demon warlord that killed all in his way. He was a kid thrown in this. His mouth opened and he looked ready to yell. The white knight swooped in for a harsh kiss as syllable for a name made a presence. The Black King froze as the white knight kept his mouth occupied, and the small frckled hands gripped at the white knights armor because his knees gave out. The knight pulled back and say a defeated submissive look on the king A king that looked down and accepted his fate with a shake and a soft growl….. Had it been another world where this boy was in simple wool, with those round freckled cheeks and nose, wide green expressive eyes ad what seemed to be a sharp tongue by how much this child was cursing and the fire that raged in his gut like a dragon… a fire that Jack could see in the not demon eyes….The knight thought maybe in that world he would have courted the boy, held him close and purred sweet words until he was melting in his arms and begging to be taken._

_But that was a different world where this king wasn’t a king and wasn’t the enemy king. But this world…._

_The knight had won. He had full control of the king… so he killed him and his world went black.—_

**_Checkmate_ **

Jack groaned at the light on his face.

“No, sun go away…. I don’t need you or school, let me be a bum.”

“Well that would seem illogical seeing as you have had an apprentice ship Jack.”  Jack frowned at the voice, upon realizing,  _fuck I don’t know that voice._ He sat up and groaned at the loud pounding in his head, his sun blinded eyes as he fell back, whimpering in pain. 

"Jack… are you ok.” When the pain in his head and eyes faded he looked carefully opened his eyes finding it a little easier and once his vision cleared a very pretty girl looked down at him with blonde hair braided behind her. She had a rounded freckled face with soft gentle green eyes and a long white gown. Her eyes held only amusement and he pink lips perked in a small smile. He was sort of hoping he was going to have one of his favorite dreams, if you knew what he meant, only to freeze.

He actually recognized her.

“White bishop!” Jack yelled pointing. She blinked and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Jack, that is my title….but my name is Rapunzel least you forget.” She giggled and walked away and Jack’s eyes followed her and then they dropped to the floor following the huge braid behind her. Her long white dress robe looked soo elegant and beautiful on her thin form.

“Fitting name….” He muttered… like that princess story… her shoulder’s tensed and she looked back at him with an offended look.

“I am  _not a head of lettuce_ mister!” Rapunzel hustled over and whacked him on the head. He yelped and held his arms out to stop the blows because _holy crap she could pack a hit!_ No girl that petite should be that strong!

"Ah! I meant the fairy tale!” Rapunzel stopped and blinked confused.

“Fairy tale?” She asked looking like Jack said some foreign language.

“Yea? The story of Rapunzel, the princess locked in the tower and her prince climbed up her hair and saved her.” Rapunzel blushed, while Jack groaned, the pain had  _just_ left his head. He rubbed it as the girl sat next to him biting her lip and looking more bashful then she did a few seconds ago while hitting him.

“A princess? Awww wouldn’t that be something Jack? I don’t know about him climbing up my hair but.” She sighed happily. Jack looked to her and chuckled suddenly she reminded him of his sister. Dreaming to be a princess and wanting a prince. Even the look in her eyes held the innocence his sister had and he sat up a little more smiling to her.

“Yea.  I mean the pretty face and long hair.” She looked to him interest in her eyes and an excited smile on her face.

"Where did you hear such a tale jack?” She asked curious. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Grimm fairy tales? You know beauty and the beast? Cinderella? Snow white… Little mermaid?” She blinked at him confused and she pointed trying to think of the names after a few moments of just wondering….He blinked then the horror dawn on him reminding him where his head pain made him forget. He was not at home. He was pulled into a game and mistaken for the missing knight.

Right now this bishop was his shining hope. He got up and moved a little closer.

“Look I can tell you later but you have to help me.” She looked more attentive now. Light brown eyebrows frowning in confusion.

“Help you?" 

"Yes! I am not really the white knight! I am Jackson Overland and I was yanked into his game by some guy who kissed me! Next thing I know I am waking up next to a lake and a crazy black knight is trying to kill me!” She blinked and gave him an amused look though fear and unsureness was peeking out in her eyes.

“Is this another one of your Grimm tales?”

“No! I-I am serious! I am from a place called Burgess! In Pennsylvania! America. U-S-A. I am not suppose to be here.”  She looked more worried now.

“Jack you fainted before you got here-.” Jack grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

“No. I-I am not, I have a little sister and a mother…. this… this isn’t my  _world…I don’t look like this…_ well sort of my hair and eyes are brown…” he said softly and pleadingly hoping she would believe him, she could be trusted. She pursed her lips and stared at him long and hard.

"You are serious… t-this isn’t one of your tricks….” Jack shook his head, she bit her lip and looked away and sighed.

“Say….Say I believe you….what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know like I said some guy kissed me and here I am.”

“…..I am still unsure… but I will believe you until reasons are to give me otherwise…. to believe you are lying to me.” Jack sighed smiling.

“So you will help me?”

“I-I can try-”

“Thank you!” Jack pulled her into a hug. Rapunzel pushed him away a little.

“But I have never heard about this before, so until I have gathered more information… you will take Jack’s place… Jack Frost’s that is…"

“Do I have to? I mean couldn’t I tell the others-?”

“They won’t believe you and label you a loon…. No it isn’t wise… just play the part for a while ok?” 

"Can you stand?” Jack frowned and moved and slowly moved out of bed and stood, a little wobbly but after waking up his legs he was fine.

“Yea…”

“Good, If you are going to be Jack you have to at least know about him and act like him.” Jack nodded smiling happily.

“Ok… Well Jack is really confident… overly so… a bit of a trickster too.” She said and Jack blinked, Listening as she paced in front of him.

"He is always in the towns playing with the kids, picking on Sir Bunnymund-.”

“Wait… Sir  _Bunny_ mund.” Jack covered his mouth not to laugh and Rapunzel blinked.

"Yes…. The other knight? He is the one who brought you home…”

Jack let out a ‘pffft’ and laughed.

“AHHAHA MISTER MACHO IS NAMED BUNNY!? oh my god does he run really fast? Oh his huge ears make  _sense now.”_ Jack howled doubling over and Rapunzel whacked him again and Jack cried out.

 ”You aren’t one to talk.” She said flattly, and Jack rubbed his own ears self consiously. He was only teasing…..

"Wow… hurtful Rapunzel.” She rolled her eyes.

“Also he calls me Punzie.”

“Got it….And I k-know I am supposed to be serious but…. Pfft.” She nodded and sighed. This was going to take a while.

—

“Hiccup.” Hiccup jumped and turned quickly landing sitting on his throne, opposed from his kneeling position from before facing the back of the chair, skillfully his cape covered his lap as he looked to the new comer innocently,the blonde frowned and put her hands on her plated hips. Ice blue eyes narrowing at the boy on the high throne.

“Aren’t you even slightly worried? The White kingdom invaded.” She sighed flicking her bangs out of her head out of her face. Hiccup sighed and leaned his elbow on the chairs arm. He cradled his cheek as he looked to his Queen.

“Astrid I am but… no need to start war right now… from what Toothless told me… the knight didn’t even know he was in our territory… and no one died. The grey knight took him back there are no other signs of them. No damage has been done enough to call for war right now.” Hiccup sighed, his right hand flicking about. Astrid sighed and walked up to the short brunet and sat herself on the throne’s stone arm rest her arm crossing behind him, the other oh her leg so she could rest herself  leaning back to look over his shoulder.

“What are you drawing?” Hiccup flushed and sighed he pulled his little sketch book out he was previously drawing on using the back of his throne to help.

“A beast I call a dragon.”

“Looks like winged reptiles.”

“They are!” Hiccup grinned happily and excited. He flipped through and she pointed to one that sort of looked like a bird, spikes on its tail. 

“I call that a Deadly Nadder! Beautiful and exotic, if I can get my hands on some colors it will look beautiful! Blues and greens.” Astrid smiled. She loved when her friend lit up and smiled, she looked back do and pointed to another curious herself.

“How about that one?”

“A gronkle!” Astrid just listened to the descriptions slowly realizing something.

“You based these off of us?” She asked watching the boy blush brightly. But it made sense, The soft and gentle yet heavy duty gronkle was fish legs, the hot headed monstrous night mare that had a deadly habit of setting itself on fire was Snotlout, the double headed sneaky zipple back were the twins, the whispering death that was quick and deadly was Merida, and the quick and fierce Nightfury was Toothless, that left Astrid as the nadder. She smiled as her king babbled and rambled hands moving everywhere, in her rare soft moments he leaned over and kissed the boy’s cheek, he looked to her and she smiled softly knocking her knuckles on his head.

“I love them.” She said to her best friend who smiled.

“Thanks…”

—-

Scarily enough Jack Frost was exactly like him… or well how he would most likely act if he was born here. A guy who was while lazy, was Valliant, a people person, who lived to live, he had fun but trained himself to protect the ones he loved. Though he seemed like a bit of a dick at times and a loner other times, Jack hated to say he could relate if he was force to be in one spot too long.

“ok… so… that should be easy enough…” Jack said to the blond who nodded.

“Now about your training….” Jack looked to her cautiously. 

“My training?”

“Yes! Jack you are a knight have to protect this place until we can get the  _real_  Jack back!… I guess we could say the knock on the head got you a little scrambled up and you need to practice again, you know to get the swing of things, use that to learn enough to train on your own, Jack is random and spontaneous on the field, more willing to let the other guy beat himself and use his own weight… come on we have to-” Rapunzel’s panicking was interrupted by a knock at the door. She shushed Jack who said nothing and ran up to the door composing herself with a few deep breathes though her face looked a little pained before she opened the door. Jack assumed was a servant, the girl flushed at him and he grinned. She looked to Rapunzel and shyly gave the blonde her message.

"U-Uh King North is requesting if Sir Frost is well enough to come to a meeting with the rest of the court archbishop Rapunzel….” Rapunzel smiled and nodded,

“He is! He just needs to get ready! Thank you! Bye!” She smiled cheerily and closed the door. Jack was starting to wonder if it was normal for her to be completely panicked but have a sweet face on her because he pleasant nothing could go wrong smile dropped to a look of dread as she dropped to the floor.

“WE ARE DOOMED!” She screamed Jack jumped and rubbed his ears as Rapunzel scrambled picking up armor... Armor he wore before.

“Punzie… blondie.. jesus- Rapunzel!” Jack grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

“Calm down.”

“Calm down?! We are going to see the King!”

“I know and it really weird that you’re the one freaking out and not me. So breathe in and out. Ok with me.” Jack said and breathed in deeply, Rapunzel followed and they breathed out, they did this a few times until Rapunzel was relatively calm.

“Look you help me in this armor and on the way you tell me their names so I know who I am addressing… ok?” She nodded. Jack sighed. 

“Speaking of which… why aren’t you freaking out to much Jack?” Rapunzel asked helping him into the armor he was wildly being confused with. 

“I don’t know… I think I am still in the stages of disbelief… besides I think it is a little easier to process when someone already tried to kill you and stuff. ” Besides he did faint in front of Bunnymund. That was mostly due to stress. That and well how should one respond to this?

Should he freak out? Cry? Curse? 

Really at this point it didn’t seem to matter.

The crushing  _truth_  was he was in a chess world where the pieces of a chess game were  _real_ people. 

He blinked pausing… 

That meant the black king was real too.

“Hey,… the Black King… what is he like…”  Rapunzel let out a scowl as she buckled his shoulder plate.

“He is a devil, an evil soul that has people at their knees, he is ruthless and cruel. A monster that will stop at nothing to have his power.” She scoffed. Jack looked to her and remembered the figure with large green eyes a round face and freckles looking no older then fifteen. 

“Have you ever seen him?”

“No and I am glad not too! If you look into his eyes you can’t but help but obey his every whim as he breaks your mind to nothing but mush!” Again, the kid looked like a total dork. Maybe looks weren’t everything?

Rapunzel was tiny and walk lugging around heavy armor like tin foil….

Soon the pair were out the door, Jack had his staff strapped to his back and armor glistening off him, he had to admit the attention was kind of feeling good.

“So the King is Nickolas st. North, You address him as Your majesty. The Queen is Kozmostis Pitchiner, he is also addressed as Your majesty. They will be on the thrones… do you think you can tell them apart?” If Jack remembered the pieces, the Queen was tall and creepy.. while the king sort of looked like Santa.

So…. Santa was the king and the boogey man was the queen…..

 Jack nodded and Rapunzel sighed.

“Good, then you have my counter Toothiana, She is addressed as ArchBishop Toothiana.” Jack nodded like how the servant called Rapunzel. 

“In the court room address me as ArchBishop as well.” Jack nodded.

“Ok Next you have E.Aster Bunnymund, you met him call him Sir Bunnymund.” Oh this was gold, Australian, and name that was practically the Easter Bunny. 

“Got it?” Jack snapped out of it and nodded.

“Good, you then have the Rooks. They are addressed as Rook Sanderson McSnoozy, he is the shortest one and Rook Phil Yetison. He is the biggest besides North.” Jack tried very hard not to laugh again. Rapunzel whacked him and sighed.

“I am Happy you sit next to me, just as Long as Sandy doesn’t clue in we are in the clear, just answer the questions anything you don’t know just blame your head ache and look to me I will answer, Oh and don’t look at Queen Pitch in the eye… he can see fear.” She shivered and pushed open grand doors of a huge room. Looking back he didn’t get much of a look around as they walked Trying to remember Rapunzel’s words seemed more important. But now he took in the grand opal room of colors and light, The walls were marble and the floor stone as actually opal pillars went high to the ceiling, all shaped in an organic manner.  Golds and silver drapery along with fine hanging gems that sparkled colorfully and swung playfully in the light wind from the large open windows in the back. All made the hall look beautiful in the light and in the center of the room was a court of sorts, where all the members looked as ethereal as the room they were in.

ok.. so maybe Jack was in a little over his head…

 


	4. Let the games begin

_This time when he woke up he knew he had just killed the king. He remembered._

_It terrified him to see dead friends walking and smiling. All of them laughing at his ‘tall tales’_

_To see the beginnings of the war._

_And he couldn’t say he saw the future._

_Because it was different._

_Different tactics. A dream? No it was too real he could remember every multicolored strand of auburn hair on the king’s head and the soft lips…. He knew the faces of every black kingdom royal. From Knights to queen to archbishops to rooks. He remembered the king’s voice…. He remembered tasting victory._

_This time they were losing._

_The white knight put his staff through the female bishop when a sword swung at his head._

_As it turned out the king was really skilled with his sword._

_The knight knew he wasn’t strong, few kings were, but who needed strength when the boy had speed and tactic. He was seeing a whole new look to the boy._

_The knight could now see calculation in his eyes. A stone face… the face of the demon everyone whispered about, the feisty fire in his eyes looked more like a deadly forest fire about to erupt lox and kindling, teeth bared in a devious smirk._

_The knight asked if this was revenge. Something he asked raising an eyebrow… surely this boy knew. Surely he remembered, he killed and died in front of him._

_The boy raised an eyebrow and asked why it was the white kingdom that people wanted war._

_Though if Jack remembered the black kingdom started the war last time._

_That puzzled the knight._

_Didn’t the king want him back for killing him? He asked the king such and green eyes watched his own blue._

_The king disarmed him and frowned._

_Why would I want to get you back? When this is the first time I have ever even seen you and you are the one dead by my blade? Then came the cold smile._

_And the sword separated his head from his body._

_The knight learned he was the only one that remembered._  
—-  
Hiccup’s shoes hit the ground as he walked through his castle.

Ebony floors polished and slick, stone walls rose height to dark greens and bronze. The sun broke the haze over the kingdom. Hiccup looked out the windows as he headed to his study. Children played in the court yard. Wooden swords hitting wooden shields.

Women were laughing and gossiping. Men were drinking and rough housing.

Traders in the streets and hiccup reached his study. Opening the door too look up the high ceilings where all of his books rose to the top.

So he was a collector. He loved his books.

He stepped on a wooden plank and looked to the cluster of ropes next to him and yanked one. A click was his only warning before he rose high up and stopped at one of the rows levels up. An invention of his something he was quite proud of.

He stuck out a foot and kicked at the edges the swing swayed but moved around until he grabbed the book he wanted. He turned and settled himself down to sit on the swing and opened it he liked being high in the air. His eyes trailed over the gear pictures and his hand reached back grabbing a leather book. He reached up and yanked the cord again and the swing rested itself and lowered. Hiccup’s feet hit the ground before the swing. So he stood elegantly and let the board fall back into place while he walked over to his desk opening one leather book and setting the other book open on a stand. He pulled out a large scroll and opened it, after pulling out his writing utensil he sketched out an invention.

A large watering system, a way to distribute water and clean it for his people.

After the sun moved across the sky a knock on his door had him looking up to see piles of orange curls.

“Yer majesty, a meetin.” Merida Dunbrough was a proud woman from a proud family. She came in Hair tucked away breasts bound in armor. She destroyed competition and showed a good heart. While wild and hot tempered. She was an excellent fighter and an ace archer. No one stood a chance as she raced through a forest and hit fifty bulls eyes. So when Hiccup stood and accepted her as a knight Astrid beaming and claiming her as her own personal royal knight. They asked for a name. Merida Dunbrough tore her helmet a grin on her face, oh how pleased Astrid was. Then aagain Hiccup was sure his queen had an axe under her pillow.

“Thank you.” Hiccup nodded as the knight walked over. She looked at the drawings and raised a red eyebrow.

“Whot is this?” She asked picking up the blueprints, Hiccup bit his lip but didn’t pull it back fearing there would be more damage that could be done to snatching it out of iron hands then the iron hands themselves.

“It is like a watering distribution and cleansing system! Just imagine how much it can help.” Hiccup said softly and smiling to the taller girl. The knight looked up, she smiled and ruffled his hair.

“A dreamer you are.” Hiccup rolled his eyes. She set down the blueprints and turned on her heel and walked out hair bouncing, Hiccup followed out sighing.

“I just want it to be better… You know?”

“Well to the meetin we go I bet yer queen would love ta hear it.” Merida said smirking, her and Astrid were as close as close could be, two strong women who could gladly pick up her fists and spar, they chatted and worked pawns to the bone. Also Hiccup was pretty sure they gossiped more than anyone in the kingdom.

Hiccup nodded and the pair walked out.

The walk down was quiet as servants bowed and the fleeting “your majesty and sir Dunbrogh.” Hiccup smiled to his old friend who refused to be called lady. It was sir or Merida. His people weren’t one to care for gender roles. But in truth why bother? If one was strong why should their gender matter? Really the only reason Merida was in her get up was because the _Dunbrogh_ clan was a bit more… touchy on the subject of women were meant to be ladies, and wives taking care of the home and clan. Something Lady Elinore stuck to. But Merida had other plans, wanting to be free and fight when her mother forbade it. But she came in disguised and waited until she was accepted and there was no turning back to reveal herself, let’s say where her father was ecstatic her mother was _horrified._

But she was well respected in the court. They walked in and the Court was around a huge hall. A large fire in the center that bellowed up and a large sword hovered over. The wooden posts all around held the stone ceilings as drapery hung loosely in the shadows. Bronze and green. Hiccup nodded to Merida and went up the side to his throne. Tuffnut, Toothless and Fishlegs on his left; while Astrid, Ruffnut, Merida and Snotlout were on his right.

Hiccup’s face slipped to what the court called the King’s mask and what the rest of the world called his demon skin. Green eyes brightened with calculation face dropped into a neutral expression, he was a boy king but he looked so old up on the stage of the king, hunched over elbows on his knees and fingers laced as his chin rested on them. In the face of the complete court. He looked to Astrid who stared. She was draped a little more on her throne, arm rested on the side other arm crossed and propping up her head as she sat on her hip. Ruffnut was upside down legs up on the back mirroring her brother as they made faces, Merida was laying in her throb legs over one arm rest back against the other.

Snotlout was slouched arms behind his head legs spread wide and arms behind his head as Fishlegs countered him reading a book.

Toothless was slouched feet on the fire put unbothered by the flames.   
A group of spoiled brats compared to the white court but there was so much more to it. There personalities were out in the open, unworried and unafraid as Astrid opened her mouth.

“I think we should contact the white kingdom.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Snotlout spoke.

“Those cowards, how I see it they were lieing what knight leveled guy just wakes up in the black kingdom? A spy.”

“I don’t know Snotlout, I doubt another knight would come to his rescue if that had been the case. Toothless you said the man didn’t fight back?”

“Nope he talked, confused and stuff he was in disbelief like I shouldn’t even exist.” Toothless said green eyes sparkling with the same calculation as the king.

“He didn’t even seem to realize the weapon on the ground next to him. The grey knight seemed to be annoyed he was even there.”

“Yea but how did the grey knight know he was there even.” Ruff yawned.

Tuff smirked and looked up at Hiccup.

“I say ploy. All with snot here seeing if we show mercy or somethin.”

“No one died though, the grey knight got the white out before any blood can be spilt…. That doesn’t sound like a ploy to me.” Hiccup sighed.

“They ran I mean if it was a plot there should have been other army men waiting for them.”

“Aye I tailed the shits afta they left toothless.” Merida spoke pantomiming holding a bow and arrow.

“They didn’t run into any other whites just them until the exited the forest. The white knight passed out! Shoulda seen how upset and worried his friend looked. I didn’t see a threat and back tracked. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“Thank you for telling us before.” He stated dryly.

“Like I said no threat.” Merida said ‘letting go of the arrow’.

“……was it a message? A ploy to start war? They send in one of their own? We kill them then reason to start a war?” Astrid asked.

“Why would they send a knight?”

“Heh why wouldn’t they?” Ruff asked.

“I would send ruff.”

“Hey!”

“OI!” Hiccup said sharply. The room quieted as the king thought.

Collective data.

Really you had a war side ruff and Astrid made points but it still didn’t add up…

A knock on the door had heads turned and looking as a servant ran in and handed Fishleg’s a scroll before running out.

“It’s a message from the white kingdom!” Hiccup sighed.

He just wanted to make a watering tower today….   
——   
Ok….

So Jack was nervous.

He recognized the men and women before him. He had seen and studied their doll like forms before he was thrusted into the world.

He just had to put names to faces. The short squat man with a sleepy look on his face as he rested his cheek on his wrist, from what Jack could see he had gold eyes and olive skin. He sat to Jack’s right, Rapunzel on his left and confused blue eyes looked to him on the raised throne of the king.  He sat tall and proud, back pressed to the thrown and hands on the arm rests, Pitch sat next to him sharp eyes and slicked back black hair only made his face look sharper,  next to him was Toothiana he assumed, she peered over to Jack looking concerned and turned to (pfft) Bunnymund, a frown on his face and a raised bushy eyebrow. The last man was allllllll hair in every spot hair could go and raised an eyebrow.

“Sir Jack?” Fuck he was staring. Blue eyes flicked up to the group…. They were talking about something…. Buuuuuuuuuut he wasn’t paying attention. The people around him along with the room itself caught his short attention span and held on as he studied every detail….

All attention was on him as both he and Rapunzel sat under the Gaze like a mice in a room full of cats. Something was wrong and they knew it, Jack felt his gut clench and his heart skip.

Their eyes on the youngest members of their court. Jack glanced to the king and Queen and it was like looking at Santa Claus and the boogeyman…. A bad mix if Jack did say so himself. Like one judged you for being on the naughty list and the other considered ways to gobble you up the moment you stepped off the bed.

The king was large with muscle and had a pink face and fierce blue ways under white hair. His white silk and gold sort of looked like a suit Santa would wear while the Queen looked like an army officer, gold and white decked in badges.

Gold eyes were narrowed on a sharp face black hair slicked back.

“Seems you have gotten yourself in trouble Jack.” His voice drawled out in soft royal British, voice like velvet and sent shivers up Jack’s spine…. The guy was a thin dude but he could see why Rapunzel called him scary.

Jack smiled sheepishly.

“I suppose I have your majesty.”

“Jack what were you thinking? You were sleeping in the black kingdom!” The king sighed and rubbed his face. Also Santa was Russian….Jack glanced to Rapunzel who gave him a subtle panicked looked. Ok so this _was_ bad. Jack bit his lip and sent a very confused look. What was he supposed to do though? She sent him back a ‘I don’t know think of something!’ look…….

Well fake it till you make it.

“It was a stroll I had ah wandered out too far….” He said chuckling rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean we are at peace right? It seemed like neutral ground…” He said spitting out whatever came into his head and…. It seemed plausible…. Arrogant but plausible and reasonable.

Pitch’s eyes sharpened as he stared at Jack. Jack looked away.

“No you know as well as the rest of us we are in tense situation with the black kingdom….Yet you passed out?” Jack shrugged. It seemed like something he would do. He was in heavy armor the walk _did_ seem a little far.  He bit his lip.

“Well I didn’t know the boundary lines I suppose no like there is a fence- AH!” he yelped and looked to the blond. Rapunzel jabbed him roughly where his armor didn’t cover and she shot a side look to him. Jack sent her a confused look back. What did he do?!

“Archbishop Rapunzel…. Why do you jab him? Hiding something you two?” The queen purred and Jack felt shivers of fear up his spine. Rapunzel looked down and smiled shyly.

“Sir Frost was hit on the head your majesty… I didn’t want him to strain his head remembering.” She said trying not to make eye contact with the older man.

“Well despite the head injury, your presence may have started a war.” Jack and Rapunzel’s head shot up at the thought, everyone else looked grim.

“A war? No one got hurt!” Jack protested all eyes on him. He was not going to be the reason of _war._

“They attacked you-.”

“I was in their land! They probably thought I was an assassin! We don’t need to start a war!” He pleaded standing up. Rapunzel yanked him back down and he froze when gold eyes bore into him.

“Pity.” Pitch frowned.

“Pity?!” he asked in a fit of courage and a little anger.

“Mate, we already know the black kingdom is going to call for heads, our heads mind you, and start a war. We are making the first move.” Jack froze.

They already called for war…. How _could_ they do that so _easily_ …..

This is a Chess game…

War was inevitable… But.

“We will meet again when we get a response to start war plans dismiss.”

Jack was in shock though… War… because he was dragged into this place and dropped off _there_ of all places…. He groaned…. He wasn’t even here for a day and he started a war…. Guy would have a field day with Anna if they ever heard of this….

A small hand patted his leg as the Queen and King swept out.

Jack looked down to a plump man who knocked on his head.

“Ahh.” He pointed to Jack’s head and poked it a concerned look on his face. Jack blinked and Rapunzel swooped in to the rescue. She leaned in close and hissed a very soft. “He is mute.” Before responding to Sandy.

Oh ok.

“Yea his thinking is a little slow but Jack is ok sandy.” The small man nodded happy and jumped out of his chair and bowed as the tall Australian and the green haired woman walked over. Jack though watched the massive man across sandy nod to him and left with the ridiculously smaller man.   
“Oh Jack!” Jack found himself pulled into the green haired woman’s chest she was wearing a flowing white dress like Rapunzel but it was layered and feathered like a peacock with more colors then the rest of the people in the room. It looked lovely on her dark tanned skin, like an Indian queen or princess.

“Are you ok? Oh how is your head! How is your teeth?!”

“My teetahhhhh.” Jack’s mouth was pried open by fingers as manicured fingers tapped on the bones. She pulled back with a relieved sigh.

“Oh they are ok.” Jack ran his tongue over his teeth from the experience as his eyes were lead back up to motherly purple. This woman had vibrant _purple_ eyes.

“I am glad you are ok.” She smiled softly.

“Better be, I ran my arse off to save you.” Bunny grumbled and Rapunzel piped up again now that Jack was confused and nostalgic thinking of his mom.

“Speaking of Jack…. Aster… Jack isn’t feeling to up for the training today… Do you think tomorrow you can walk him through?” Aster scoffed.

“Please frost bite can handle.”

“Please!” Rapunzel stuck out her bottom lip and the two in between Bunny and the blond looked to her up to Bunny to see his throw back. The man froze and quickly looked away. Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“No Jack can handle it.” Jack watched the tall man look down at him. He stuck out his tongue and Rapunzel punched his stomach and even through the armor it hurt a little.

“Pllllllease.” Rapunzel pouted throwing herself against the man to look up to Bunny, who went pink sighed.

“….fine.” Rapunzel squealed and hugged the lean man who sighed and hugged back. He shook his head and tanned face held a warm fond smile before he pulled back.

“Be ready tomorrow Jack! Come on Toothy you’re needed in town.” Tooth smiled and nodded waving to Jack as the dark skinned pair walked away.

Jack sighed and Rapunzel dropped as they were the last two in the court room.

“War?! Why- you’re not even the right Jack! Ooooh no…. Oh no.” Jack sighed and raked a hand through his hair.”

“….. Sorry….”

“It… It isn’t your fault… Come on Jack let’s go back to your room and figure this out… We have to get our Jack back…” While Jack felt hurt she didn’t want him he could understand. This wasn’t his fight. He wasn’t qualified to be a knight in a war…

Well a game to him actually.

A game of chess and if Jack remembered how the game went-……

Wait….

Wasn’t black supposed to make the first move?

Urgh too much was happening today…..


	5. first move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw  
> Pawns= a legion of 100 people

_The white knight sighed as he tried again. A swift pull and the Black King was in his arms again. The king was forced to flee into the forest and after three lives the white knight was expecting it._

_He expected the fight._

_He expected the cursing._

_He didn’t expect the crying._

_It stunned him, not when the Black king broke from his arms and slammed himself against the tree and glared at him, no._

_It was the tear stained eyes, the now fresh tear beading down his face as he crumbled there. He begged to be killed. He only wanted his friends. His Astrid. His Big brother Toothless. But he bitterly knew none of them survived..... He knew they were dead...._

_He wanted to be with them._

_The white knight didn’t know what to do. He dropped his staff. Unable to think of a response. He went off on his own to capture the king. To see him again before one of them was killed._

_To see him in tears was….._

_Unnatural…. So many lives he has lived never has he seen the boy cry._

_Given it was THREE lives but still...._

_He saw the demon king_

_The scarred King_

_The defeated king_

_Now...... This was the most human he saw of the boy._

_The knight assumed maybe this war was harder on the boy then the previous ones. Because both Knight and King knew he was the last of the court to be standing....._

_The shell was cracked and the knight saw his true colors._

_That’s all he was a boy pushed on the throne with gems that burn ominously filled with terrifying intelligence coupled with the tongue of a snake he was a boy playing a game, but Jack could see when green emeralds looked to him._

**_This Child knew he had lost it all._ **

_For some reason that pissed the knight off. He had fought this King before! He could at least go down swinging! Show pride!_

_Get up!_

_So he cursed the other. Told him this was really how the mighty king fell at the hands of a knight? After All his people did to protect him, how his queen and Knight fell. This was how he was going to react? He was the fucking black King. The white knight told him to stand and run. It was disgusting and he wasn't going to kill some spoiled brat because of a few doe tears._

_Once again._

_The King stunned him but it wasn’t in awe. It was in shock at how the king stood up and yelled at him._

_Like a stubborn child that didn’t get what he wanted._

_The King insisted it was over how he may as well die._

_It was annoying and the knight yelled back in the like. The king was a stubborn force on such a trivial matter (what disturbed the night was that is how he saw it.... Trivial.... He knew he would just wake up as soon as the King was killed in his bed getting ready for new day before the war started again in a week at most)._

_They fought and fought even got into a childish brawl rolling and tumbling on the ground trying to physically fight to see who was right._

_He topped the King a growl in his lips. Then a sigh passed behind him and the King seemed to freeze eyes wide with terror and something behind the knight. Something pressed against his neck and looking down the blade came to the King's neck. One froze with terror the other confused... Unafraid of death knowing what came next but the words interested the knight._

_"You have a role to play. Do stick to it." Then the blade was gone._

_"Wha-?"_

_The White Queen’s scythe came down on both of their necks leaving a very unsatisfied knight when he woke up._

\---

Across the field deep into the forest and into the black Kingdom, the black king woke to a jolt, thin fingers clutched auburn hair as he sat up and placed his face on his knees. He breathed and gripped at his shoulders.

He has been having… strange dreams, of a man in white armor….

A man from the white kingdom.

But in the dream they bickered, not that hiccup could hear anything over the white noise all he knew was he was crossing his arms but at complete relax glaring at the exasperated knight  who would throw his arms up an looked like he was yelling.

But that was it, no reach for his weapon, no grabbing.

Just bickering like an old couple.

Why…. Why would he not make an attempt on Hiccup’s life?

Why..... Why did Hiccup feel so pent up and disappointed?

“why…. Why do I know you?” Hiccup pondered softly, falling back and placing his hand over his lips. Why did he do that?

It was a dream…

That is all it shouldn’t be something he was worried about but he was…..

A weird dream that involved an enemy…..

Hiccup groaned and rolled over in his large bed and planted his face firmly into the pillow…

Damn it he was hot too…

Something was wrong with Hiccup.

-

Jack had woken up to a warm bed, stone walls and chirping birds.

He wasn’t home but it seemed like it was going to be a good day.

That is until Rapunzel bustled in and pulled him out of Bed saying he had training.

Right.

Fantastic.

He yawned as Rapunzel threw clothes at him and soon he was donned in tall leather boots, tan pants and a blue tunic.

“No breakfast?” She rolled her eyes and gave him a roll of bread and apples he raised an eyebrow.

“No pancakes?”

“What?” The girl asked confused and ate. As he ate he remembered the last time he saw Aster fight, it was fast and deadly. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he used the boomerangs like daggers and how he was able to hold off a long steel sword and even physically cut and hurt then. He gulped and felt cold feet.

“Come on you can finish on the way.” Rapunzel said out of impatience and nerves….

“I am going to die.” Jack whined as Rapunzel dragged him out to the training grounds. It was his second day in this world or maybe third. Jack didn’t want to think how long he was here only how he was getting out.

“Look I would rather not have you die for real on the battlefield so get your ass over there take this staff and learn how to fight!” Jack blinked at the wooden staff pushed in his hands

“Ok but Rapunzel! I don’t know what to even-.”

“Crash course learning.”

“Oh lovely.”  Jack grumbled. Rapunzel rolled grassy green eyes and pushed him into Bunny who smirked and twirled a wooden sword.

“What is the matter frost?”  Jack squeaked in a very unmanly fashion when a very sharp boomerang hit the post next to him and the knight in front of Jack smirked and pulled out another.

“Let’s spar.” Jack was going to die.

–

“PICK YOUR KNEES UP OR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASSES COME ON MOVE!”

“Our Queen s-sure is scary…” Hiccup nodded looking out the window.

“Astrid is the best around… least it isn’t toothless… where is he?”

“In the forest with Merida doing stealth and distance training while scoping and patrolling.”

“Thank you fishlegs.” Hiccup yawned and turned away from the window to walk towards his study.

“Anytime your king.” Fishlegs said following.

“Fish come on it is still me Hiccup… don’t tell me this is your way on getting back at me for accidentally getting you enlisted as a rook.”

Fish and Hiccup had been friends for years, since they were children. Hiccup knew he wanted to be a bard, it was a safe easy life. That was all fish could ask for, but the day Hiccup was to hire Fishlegs to be his royal bard where he would live the rest of his days singing his heart out and making poems,, the old council was to pick rooks and bishops. Snotlout walked up and start to pick on Fishlegs, insult him and his beloved pig meat lug. So Fishlegs snapped, so many years of being pushed around, he took down Snotlout with a swing of his fist and eight other guards going in a mode called berserk a deeply respected mind set in the kingdom.

So here they were now, Fishlegs didn’t get a choice.

He was stuck in a job that would get him killed.

“No just trying to be polite. Sorry Hiccup…. I am just nervous.” Hiccup sighed and turned.

“Don’t worry Fish we will win this, you won’t have to fight I promise.” Hiccup smiled before turning and continuing. The blonde rook frowned and followed.

“You are tired there are bags under your eyes.” Hiccup whined and rubbed his eyes.

“So I had a few rough nights…”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Fishlegs asked. Hiccup shook his head and sighed.

“YOUR MAJESTY!” Hiccup looked over to Merida and Toothless who ran over panting.

“What?” Hiccup asked frowning at his brother and loyal knight.

“The white kingdom!” Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“They had troops on the field and they attacked, We just took out a pawn.” Hiccup’s eyes widened and looked to his rook before he looked to the duo.

“Tell Astrid then, they want a war now? We’ll attack.” With a flair of furred cloak Hiccup stalked off tactics buzzing in his mind.

The game was a foot.

–

Jack whined when Rapunzel pressed ointment to his wound. He fought for a long hard while, at some points he let instincts take over and he may have gotten cocky. Well that allowed Aster to slash then kick his back and pinn him to the floor… smug aussie bastard.

“You are the worst friend ever.”

“Sorry….”

“Like he could have killed me!” Jack whined messing with his new white hair. His shirt was off but he didn’t feel flustered or embarrassed around Rapunzel or even felt the need to flirt, he was just so….use to her presence that it was like thy have been friends for as long as he could remember..

“Not my fault you are useless in your world.” Jack turned eyes wide before crying out in pain from the cut in his back.

“U-Useless?!” He sputtered looking back and glare hurt, sure he wasn’t Jackie chan or Bruce Lee but he was just a kid that played video games no one told him he would be forced into some fucking chess world…….

“You don’t know how to fight! Good as useless!” Rapunzel scoffed.

“Sorry that where I come from we aren’t constantly on the brink of war with people! I am a civilian!” That was a _lie_ , about being close to war, he was sure they were still at war in some country they didn’t need to be in…. but hey it wasn’t _bad enough_ to where he needed to be trained. Rapunzel slowed her movements.

“…really?” She asked softly. Jack glanced back… he bit his lip and couldn’t really say he was _lying_ to that hopeful face…...

“Yea I don’t need to know anything, just watch my sister… go to school, and hang out with friends.”

“…That sounds perfect…”

“Really?” He didn’t want to tell her the bad sides almost, about homework bullies, ass holes, the protesters and how messed up the world was.. but for her?

She was almost destined to die here. It was sick to think about…. all these people were just pieces of a game…  where people didn’t care for their lives because they didn’t see them as people and if Jack ever got home he doubt he would ever play chess again….

“Can you… um.. court people?” Jack snapped out of his musings and glanced back but winced and looked forward. nope that hurt to look back.

“Court? You mean like ask out?” Rapunzel frowned confused though he couldn’t see it she shrugged.

“Um if that means to woo another then.. yes….”

“Yea… why you like someone?”

“N-No!”

“Tell me!” Jack laughed feeling like some chick at a slumber party but this was close to normal talk he has had in the last few days.

“well… there is a guy from one of our pawns…. A sweet guy, and has really pretty brown eyes…”

“oh point him out next time you see him.” Jack smirked and she giggled.

“OK…”

“Archbishop Rapunzel! Sir Frost!” The pair’s relaxed air broke as a Maid stepped in painting.

“What is it?” Rapunzel asked serious.

“The knights of the black kingdom! They just killed a pawn!”

And just like that.

The world turned to chaos.

 


	6. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be death in the air  
> and fate may sing

Jack couldn’t breathe.

It was too hard to try.

Metal heavy on his chest, the stench of blood in the air and silence save for the ragged breath and the traumatizing uselessness…..

The fading thumps in his mind of bodies falling.

Playing on repeat..... The horrid sound he wished to never hear again.

He was going to go mad.

It had been a month…. A month in this stupid pointless war.

He had seen men die over and over ‘The pawns’... just that if Jack remembered correctly. The pawns were always first to move and first to be killed.

Man and women of scattered white and black armor red decorating it like some sin city movie.

He couldn't recognize faces or voice but faceless people killing each other mindlessly.

The air was cold and dull, the dust and fleeting souls stained the air.

It was like that after the twins attacked. Jack bit his lip looking at the knotted hair next to him and moved away disgust on his face as fish hit his nose, adding to the stretch of iron.

They appeared on the battlefield at the edge of the forest so the white kingdom could see them.

They were archbishops. He hears the royal curse when they say them. Jack noticed the scramble before looking back out.

It was weird.

The day started with him waking up to the call of horns the tired Rapunzel helping him into his armor. The air was cold, but heavy and wind hit the face as servant, soldiers and royals alike we're scurrying about. By day troops were marching up and stood in front of the kingdom, Jack noticed an area empty he looked around at the people that surrounded him.

Hopelessness filled his chest as he realized the order and way they were standing.

The game started and he was a player. No way out. He looked to Rapunzel who was watching the horizon. Frowning.

Silence rested in the air like Jack was wearing sound proof ear phones.......

Then out of the woods soldiers large and beefy all in black armor attacked the more diverse group or what looked like Pixies and yetis compared to The black army. Their yells sliced the silence and before Jack realized a section of the army advanced in front of him.

He watched horrified as they just sat there.

As people were slaughtering each other.  

When the twins attacked Jack couldn't help but think about what Rapunzel told him after the air of war was left in their room the other night.

_"Look Jack..... Breathe...."_

_"I am going to die! I am a normal kid! I don't even know how I got away from the black night last time!"_

_"Jack.... You took the other Knights place.... Fate must have given you his abilities...."_

_"Abilities?"_

_"Yes all royals have them when they accept the role. As an archbishop I am stronger than the average pawn. Faster... I am even the best healer in the Kingdom! Tooth is even faster than me... She can look almost like a blur if she used her full speed. She can read other people's memories.... It is all based on personality.... I don't know how similar you are to The last knight....so I can't say what your perks are....."_

That was when Jack saw the full extent of a royal....

It was the twin's that walked out the Field went silent for a moment as they just stood there observing the carnage.

Jack couldn’t tell if they were either boys, or girls, or if they were opposite sex of each other.

Against the woods they stood at the same height but hunched over, thin amour on equally thin body's. Blond hair draped lose over one straight. The other had their hair in knots and braids. They had similar horned helmets four twisted horns. They held what looked like a giant broadsword hands stretched high holding the weapon, they held their other hands up and grinned widely and insanely. Two pawns ran in and flanked them. They looked cocky confident and laughed. Then out of no where there was an explosion knocking or sending the closest pawns flying away from the unharmed duo who let out howl and cackle.

Jack leaned forward with wide eyes and Rapunzel held him back, her eyes were wide and Jack noticed the cold indifference the group held, they had been like that since Sandy was killed in a surprise attack.

Of Knights that came to declare war. He wasn't there but he heard it. Rapunzel cried and he held her. He didn't know the man well enough.

The Bishops, as he was told, smiled and spoke.

“WE ARE GOING TO WRECK YOUR SHIT!”  Came the horses call of battle. Then they separated taking the broadsword by the half and shot off in opposite directions. They were fast and destructive seeming to appear in and out of sight like groundhogs popping up, exploding or slicing.

"Tooth!" North barked and.Jack noticed Toothiana jumped from the castle walls. She seemed as she dropped from the high balcony. She landed with a roll and took off into the field right at a black pawn set.

That was when Jack saw the capability Rapunzel spoke about. The two twins swung in sync despite being on opposite side of the battle field, but massacred by the dozens. Grinning madly and howling like deranged wolves.

They almost used the weight of the massive weapon to propel them forward and to the sides with ease.

Tooth on the other hand.

It was so surreal to watch her.

Her weapon was like none he had ever seen bronze wings from a bronze spine on her back mover with her hands, she had a reaper on hand but it seemed like the wings did more killing she kept low to the ground and ran through men. The sparkling wings on her back were stretched out and took off arms, legs, heads, the were controlled by her fingers he noticed.

One hand was spread out the whole time until someone fired arrows at her, she crossed her hand over her chest and the wings cocooned around her and deflected them.

Rapunzel ‘ooh’ed and ‘ahhh’ed praising the woman as she brutally massacred men like a murderous humming bird.

To Jack… it was like seeing your mom in an action movie.

Tooth was so gentle and kind, she walked around in robes and clothes that looked like a royal Arabic princess.  Now?

Her hair was cut short like a pixie, light armor, and light weight pants for easy moving though Jack knew up her legs were scale like armor for equal easy movement.

Like princess Jasmine prepared for battle? He was just comparing Tooth to things to keep his wits while she was killing people.

All Tooth was missing was a fierce tiger and an all-powerful Robin Williams to sing her battle song.

Ok he was going to stop.......

Princess toothy

Fabulous is she

Princess of bishop

Can you move back

Show some respect

Kill you will she-

Ok he was stopping.

But she was winning, as much as Jack didn’t want to watch.

“Oh no…”

Jack looked to the side and noticed Bunny cursing.  He was calling for orders and Jack felt slight movement as Rapunzel disappeared from his side. He looked around and saw blond hair disappearing around the corner.

“Rapunzel?”

“Shit this is bad.”

“What?” the other knight just glare and pointed to the side before turning and leaving.

Jack followed his finger and noticed one of the twins pulled their sword from the last man of the legend they were fighting and their eyes were on Tooth who was still focused on her own battle to notice.  They smirked and shot forward. Jack’s eyes widened as he saw a flash of blond go over the wall like tooth had.

“shit Shit, No RAPUNZEL.” He said grabbing the wall and kicking his legs around.

…

…Jack still wonders why he went after her.

He knew she was his friend but….

He watched the ground come close and he reached back and grabbed his staff out of instinct and suddenly his fall was slowed and wind blew in his ear. He landed on the ground softly and blinked wide eyed and looked up the wall.

That..... Was pretty fucking cool. He looked to his staff..... Then the sounds of war came back and he looked out to the field.

"Rapunzel...."

Damn it that was the exact reason he went into a blood fest. He didn’t realize he was over the wall with Bunny until and ran until he tripped over a corpse bearing enemy colors. He gulped and almost forgot why he went over the wall, he yelped and let out a girlish scream.

It was a corpse. What would you do?

The was until another call for names did Jack look up and saw his friend holding her own against one of the bishops.

Though her weapon…

It was a giant frying pan. She had on hand up to hold on to the edge and her shoulder pressed against it the other bishop was hitting it with their sword unable to move it or get passed it. He would swing around it but the edges protected Rapunzel who was tucked neatly inside.

It was a giant shield. When the bishop got around it Jack was surprised by the strength Rapunzel had to tip it over enough to grab the handle with both hands; pick it up and slam it against the sword the bishop held to protect themself.

“WOOOO GO RAPUNZEL!”

Hindsight. Not Jack’s brightest moment. Rapunzel looked over with the bishop confused before she gasped and swung the pan hitting the bishop on his side to run towards Jack screaming look out! Jack turned and narrowly dodged a giant sword that almost cut him in half, he saw his own reflection, he looked up as the sword started to stand straight and the bishop swung around the handle like a gymnast and almost kicked him in the face with metal shoes. Jack fumbled to get his weapon when the twin (who Jack could now see the slightly more feminine features and higher laugh, it was a female voice… a rough one but a females voice) gained enough momentum to land sword coming with her and swung it right at Jack.

He froze up.

This was it.

He stupidly came after his friend when she was fine on her own. He thought he could pull her out or something.

No he wasn’t fucking thinking at all he-.

Thump

“You idiot.” Jack was yanked against metal and the frying pan clanged from the attack, it barely budged though from what Jack could feel it barely budged.

“You are really strong.” Was all Jack said and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

“Get out your weapon! What are you doing out here?!” She hissed glaring at him. Jack blinked and finally got out his weapon shrugging.

“Saving you?”

“How is that working out for you?”

“Thank you for saving my ass?”

“Idiot.” Jack grinned and a swipe of air alerted them the twin was moving again and Rapunzel grinned.

“Duck.” Jack did and Rapunzel once again hefted the pan and hit the twin. Not a killing blow but it knocked the other off her feet.

“Remind me not to piss you off.”

“Come on.” She dragged the pan and ran Jack looked to the twin and figured it was safer with Rapunzel and followed.

“Why?” He asked finding it easier to run next to her when she was holding all that weight behind her. Jack felt bad but he knew he couldn’t even move that thing.

“I need to help tooth. Besides you are a knight, you’re stronger than these guys so don’t try to sweat it.” Jack frowned last time he saw a chess match a man took down the black pieces with his final pawn.

It didn’t matter, as long as the king was safe Jack gathered.

But he tried he wasn’t able to actually kill someone by he kept them away from Rapunzel at least.

The training from Bunny really was paying off.   

“I think I am getting the hang of this-.” He was cut off by a scream. Both him and Rapunzel tuned as Tooth went down to Jack’s horror without a leg. The female twin stared him right in the eye as she brought the sword down on Tooth.

Jack was going to puke; it was like watching someone step on a butterfly. The wings shot up straight as poles out, the small body curling around the sword…. Before it dropped lifeless like a doll.

He could tell Rapunzel was just as distraught.

"Distracted?" A rougher male voice said and Rapunzel snapped out of it and went back to fighting. Jack got up and liked over.

He couldn't puke....

He needed to protect Rapunzel.

There was a whistle and he the over the twin pulled out their sword  from Tooth and pointed it right at Jack. Jack tensed as a grin curled on their long face. Then she charged. Rapunzel screamed and jumped forward to cover him, Jack yelped as he was pushed and he landed.

The sound was so weird. It was like… it couldn’t be described. Just the sound of crunching and a dull thunk of metal hitting metal.

Jack’s world stopped.

It was a sight to haunt him for ages.

“Why didn’t you kill him with her stupid?”

“It wouldn’t have been a clean kill! He was too off. I saw him freeze up she was more dangerous than him.”  Rapunzel wasn’t even up right any more. The frying pan was on the floor and she was slumped over the blade like a doll. Her lower half didn’t even look connected.

She was a marionette on her last strings. He….

He did this.

She jumped in to save him which set her up perfectly to just be killed.

“now then.” He watched her body get flung to the side and he scrambled unable to let go of his weapon to catch her. Part of him believed she was alive. He slid and she fell on top of him.

“R-r-rapunzel?”  he choked out, he finally dropped his weapon and sat her up, he could feel her blood warmly pool against him and held her close. The saddest part…

She looked peaceful.

Jack didn’t even realize he was crying until his vision blurred.

“P-Please wake up. D-don’t do this to me… I need you.” He hated how she looked like his sister, he hated how she reminded him of her.

How after a few days they were close friend. He hated how these two twins took her away.

“Is he crying? God white kingdom trash is so sissy, I can’t wait until we take over this kingdom.”

“heh, I wonder if he would still be crying if I cut off his head?”

“oooooooh I want to see that! Do it! Do it!” something in Jack flinched because he ducked away from the sword before it connected it snatched up the staff and what did he do?

He ran. Rapunzel's body slipped to the floor.

“come on!” The twins whined.

Jack just ran his body taking him into the forest, the cat call of predators telling their pray not to leave were loud with the sound of stepped on plant life.

Jack was panicking.

He as actually going to get killed, he got Rapunzel killed why wouldn’t he get himself killed?

“Got him!” It was so close.

Jack swung back staff in hand….. The sword dropped to the floor. Jack actually puked at the bloodied stump where the head use to be. He couldn’t even see where the head went it was just gone. He covered his mouth and took deep breaths.

“You killed him!” his sister screeched.

“I-I'm sorry oh god.” The acid was burning at his throat which made him more sick feeling his own neck… How does that feel?

It was sick the fascination he felt for that.

“I am going to slice you to bits. No one will recognize you.” Jack screamed as the girl swiped at him he blade getting buried in the ground.  He gulped as she let go and just lunged at him.

“I will snap your neck! Kill you with your own weapon! You will pay for killing Tuffnut!”

The hysterical part of him that wasn’t screaming and trying to avoid the girl wanted to laugh and ask.

Tuffnut?

Said hysterical part in his mind controlled his mouth and he stupidly said. “Oh and who are you? Walnut?”

That didn’t please the girl.

“Ruffnut.” She growled and lunged again and Jack stabbed the staff at the last moment and the sound he didn’t even want to look. He just let go and rolled away as Ruffnut hit the floor. Away from the bloodied weapons. Away from the headless boy and the girl who was shish kabobbed on his staff.

He didn’t want this.

That was how he sat. He was covered in blood, sweat and tears.

The iron smell of rusted weapons and vomit.

Jack couldn’t breathe.

It was too hard to try.

Metal heavy on his chest, the stench of blood in the air and silence save for the ragged breath and the traumatizing uselessness…..

The fading thumps in his mind of bodies falling.

He was going to go mad.

He didn’t know how long he sat there.

Crying and panicking.

Rapunzel and Tooth were dead…. He didn’t even know what happened to Bunny.

He killed two people after running way.

He missed his home more than ever.

He would rather go to school where no one care and over worked you. He would rather be lazy and eat ice cream depressed that no girl would ask him out.  He would rather complain about his sister and start a fight with her. He would rather just be a stupid kid then have blood on his hands and bodies at his feet. Who would want this?

“Come on! The twins were last seen over here!” Jack snapped out of his thought and realized how much darker the world was. He looked up and noticed the moon bearing down over him and the bodies.

A spot light accusation. Damning Jack for the lives he took.

He didn’t want to be there for the punishment like the coward he was.

So he slipped forward and took the staff from the girl’s body.  Pain coursing through him as the wound d\had already crusted over his staff. It glistened with still wet blood.

He ran.  Taking off into the night like a stained moon beam.

–

“I will kill him.”

“That white knight sure proved something…” Hiccup enter laced his fingers as growls were murmured all along the courtroom. Silent save for the anger.

The twins were gone.  

They group was court was upset of their loss of twins… the silence heavy on the royals sides.

They all knew it was a suicide mission… but.. they didn’t expect one knight to take out the twins who destroyed two pawns and the white kingdoms bishops.

“He lead them off the battlefield! They followed him he is a Shepherd of death!” Hiccup sighed. His brother raged. The black king knew his brother was peeved he had escaped him in the first place.

“He started this war!”

“Brother.”

“He is bringing death to both kingdoms.”

“Brother.”

“I say you allow me to kill him Hiccup!”

“Brother!”

“What?!” The court went silent at the snap. Astrid looked over curious, Snotlout and Fishlegs flinched. Merida didn’t budge still draped over her seat sharpening arrows with a scowl.

“Don’t get head strong… you are smarter and more analytical about that…. You will lose yourself if you let that anger consume you.” Hiccup spoke calmly and his brother growled but calmed down…..

Until Merida spoke.

“little bit like Tuffnut! Let his head get in front of the sword… cocky bastard if ye ask me.” She hummed and smirked looking to her counter and pretended to drag her sharpening knife across her neck. Toothless let out a mighty roar and Hiccup jumped up.

“ENOUGH!” Silence hissed at the court like Giant snakes to the demon king’s demand, medusa taking over him as he looked over what was left of his mighty soldiers that froze in stone. The curse was broke by a knock on the door. A man came in and ran up kneeling to the court.

“News?”

“The White knight has yet to exit the forest; they sent the grey knight into look for him.”

“Thank you.” The man left. Toothless stood and went to follow.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“Your Highness-.”

“You are not going alone.”

“Have my own scores to settle! You cannot keep me from this; I will kill them both and bring you their heads-.”

“No, you will take Merida, I want you both in the shadows, attack from afar and from behind, as shown they are formidable hand to hand. Weaken them from a distance and steal the upper hand.” Toothless grunted and the knights left.

“Snot you make sure the weapons are prepared for any attack. Fishlegs the defences.” The two rooks left stiffly and Hiccup slumped against his thrown. Astrid glanced to him.

“That went well..”

“…..Toothless knows I don’t want those heads…. Right?” Hiccup asked. Not the Demon king or the ruthless black king… just the boy king who didn’t know if he had the heart or stomach for that.

“eh we'll make sure he throws them away before he reaches the castle you let that boy play with his heads, they may look good on pikes I heard the knights were very handsome.”

“….You’re morbid.”

“I try to lighten the mood with the little thing my dear.”

_The day the white knight saw the black queen dance it was a waltz with death and she had the lead. No woman held such viciousness as the queen in front of him. The day he tried to see if the black kingdom was like their king he was wrong. All of them were burley and viscious._

_He had his own few hits and even stabbed her in the side._

_The black queen broke his nose and arm before she finally subjected to her wounds and fell over._

_A fierce warrior to the end._

_He supposed it balanced to the boy with the hard shell._

_The king that looked evil with a human soul and his queen who was as beautiful and graceful as a swan with a lion's heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any questions i will awnser next chapter if you want to ask


End file.
